


Sly as a Fox

by baar_ur



Series: Trouble and Honor [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baar_ur/pseuds/baar_ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving Ord Mantell, Corso and his captain negotiate attraction. There are a few miscommunications along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sly as a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago but just now posted for depizan on Tumblr, who was wondering how to introduce a character's sexuality to the audience.
> 
> The use of "sly" to mean "attracted to the same gender" is borrowed from Firefly.

“Captain, can I ask you somethin’?” Corso asks as he sets the drinks down on their table.

“Shoot.”

He watches Krenth attempt to capture the thin straw of her cocktail using only her mouth while he tries to think of a good way to phrase it. “C-Captain, are you… sly?”

“Sure, I guess. Comes with the job.” She laughs victoriously as she manages to wrap her tongue around the straw.

“It does?” The mercenary is all too aware of the way his voice squeaks.

Krenth blinks at him over her drink. “Yeah,” she says after a moment. “I mean, you gotta have quick wits. Kinda important.”

He resists the urge to cover his face and/or slide under the table. “N-No, I mean-“ He swallows nervously. “D’ you… like women?”

“As people? On a case-to-case basis, same as men. If you’re trying t’ ask if I like _bedding_ women, no. In my experience, I don’t like bedding anyone.” Something in her expression twists, and she looks down at her drink.

“What do you mean?” he asks softly. She doesn’t answer. “Captain?”

“I…” She sighs. “I’ll admit, I ain’t had many partners. But as far as I’ve found, it’s not _fun_.” She spits the word. “It just hurts, and afterwards they think they own you.”

“You had shit partners, Captain.”

Krenth laughs. “You gonna do me better?”

“I’m gonna treat you as my commander and as somebody I respect.” Corso puts his hand on the table, palm up. “If you want me to go further than that, you say so. I know I’m old-fashioned. You want me to change your experience, you’re gonna have to give me time to court you first.”

“Courting sounds…” She trails off, looking at his hand.

“Fun?”

She laughs again, more softly. “Yeah. It does.” Slowly, she places her hand in his.


End file.
